PJO does Karaoke
by Glee's Mysterious Rose
Summary: Sequel to PJO goes Rocky Horror.  The gods are bored and want their children to sing for them. Some Percabeth, Tratie, and Nico/OC.
1. The Gods want Karaoke!

Chapter 1: We Sing for our Parents

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood, the strawberries were growing, the campers were doing various camp activities, and monsters trying to break through the magic borders. The Hunters of Artemis were visiting that very same day.

**Percy's POV**

The Hunters just arrived at camp. Thalia, Annabeth and I were talking about the latest news of camp when suddenly a big, glowing ball of light appeared out of nowhere. Then the ball turned into a portal and began to pull us in. The next thing I knew we were in the middle of the Mount Olympus throne room, all of us were screaming. How the Hades did we get here? Then I noticed that Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La rue, Nico di Angelo, and Rose Lee were here as well, laughing at our terror.

**No one's POV**

**Percy**: What the Hades is going on?

**Hades**: Why does _everyone _use my name? Why can't they say someone else's' name?

**Apollo**: To answer Percy's question, I will explain in a haiku.

_We are very bored_

_We want our children to sing_

_It was my idea_

**Zeus**: As Apollo said, we are bored and since most of you were terrific singers in Rocky Horror, we decided to hold a karaoke night. Now start picking your songs. Oh! And your songs have to be from _Glee_!

So the demigods gathered around and discussed what they would sing.

**Percy**: I'll sing _Hello, I Love you _by the Doors.

**Annabeth**: _Taking Chances_ by Platinum Weird

**Thalia**: I'm singing _Gives you Hell_ by the All-American Rejects

**Nico**: _I'll Stand by you_ by the Pretenders

**Rose**: I will sing _The Only Exception _by Paramore

**Travis**: I want to sing _Dream a Little Dream_ by the Mamas and Papas

**Connor**: _Dancing with Myself_ by Generation X

**Katie**: _Defying Gravity_ from Wicked

**Chris**: Clarisse and I will sit out on this one.

**Aphrodite**: Ooooh! Do friend duets, boy/girl duets and group numbers!

After some more discussions, the demigods finally agreed.

**Percy**: We'll announce our songs _after_ our solos.

But the demigods came to a problem, who was going to sing first?


	2. Connor Dances with Himself

Chapter 2: Connor Dances by Himself

The demigods began to argue about who would go first. Finally Annabeth came up with a brilliant solution…

**Annabeth**: This is very simple; whoever says "me" first will start our karaoke night. Hey Connor, do you want to go first?

**Connor**: Who? _Me?_

**Annabeth**: Alright Connor! Thank you for volunteering!

**Connor**: What? When did I volunteer?

**Travis**: You dummy! You said "me" first!

**Nico**: Come on Connor, start singing.

And with the wave of their hands, the Olympian council made a stage, right in the middle of the thrones. Right in the middle of the stage was a microphone stand. As soon as Connor got to the microphone, Apollo started the music.

**On the floor of Tokyo**

**Or down in London town to go, go**

**With the record selection**

**And the mirror reflection**

**I'm dancing with myself**

**When there's no-one else in sight**

**In the crowded lonely night**

**Well I waited so long**

**For my love vibration**

**And I'm dancing with myself**

**Oh dancing with myself**

**Oh dancing with myself**

**Well there's nothing to loose**

**And there's nothing to prove**

**I'll be dancing with myself**

**If I looked all over the world**

**And there's every type of girl**

**But your empty eyes**

**Seem to pass me by**

**Leave me dancing with myself**

**So let's sink another drink**

'**Cause it'll give me time to think**

**If I had the chance**

**I'd ask the world to dance**

**And I'll be dancing with myself**

**Oh dancing with myself**

**Oh dancing with myself**

**Well there's nothing to loose**

**And there's nothing to prove**

**I'll be dancing with myself**

**If I looked all over the world**

**And there's every type of girl**

**But your empty eyes**

**Seem to pass me by**

**Leave me dancing with myself**

**So let's sink another drink**

'**Cause it'll give me time to think**

**If I had the chance**

**I'd ask the world to dance**

**And I'll be dancing with myself**

**Oh dancing with myself**

**Oh dancing with myself**

**If I had the chance**

**I'd ask the world to dance**

**Dancing with myself**

**Dancing with myself**

**Dancing with myself**

**Dancing with myself**

**So let's sink another drink**

'**Cause it'll give me time to think**

**If I had the chance**

**I'd ask the world to dance**

**And I'll be dancing with myself**

**Oh dancing with myself**

**Oh dancing with myself**

**If I had the chance**

**I'd ask the world to dance**

**If I had the chance**

**I'd ask the world to dance**

**If I had the chance**

**I'd ask the world to dance**

After the song, Connor received a huge amount of applause. Then, wickedly, he chose the next singer.

**Connor**: Annabeth, since you tricked me into singing first, _you're next_!


	3. Annabeth's Taking Chances

Chapter 3: Annabeth's Taking Chances

**Annabeth's POV**

Oooh! Connor is so annoying! After seeing that smirk on his face, I wanted to pick a fight with him, but not with Hermes and the other gods watching. Oh well, I'll get my revenge on him later.

**No one's POV**

**Poseidon**: Hurry up Athena's spawn! We're not getting any younger!

**Athena**: Don't talk to my daughter that way, Fish face! For your information, we aren't young anymore. We're gods for Hades sake!

**Hades**: Stop using my name! Just sing already!

**Annabeth's POV**

Sometimes I wonder who the adults are. It's show time!

**No one's POV**

**Annabeth**: This song is dedicated to my boyfriend.

There were so many awwwws, as the music began.

**Don't know much about my life**

**Don't know much about your world but**

**Don't want to be alone tonight**

**On this planet you call Earth**

**You don't know about my past and**

**I don't have a future figured out**

**And maybe this is going to fast**

**And maybe it's not meant to last**

**What do you say to taking chances?**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay**

**What do you say?**

**What do you say?**

**I just want to start again**

**Maybe you could show me how to try**

**Maybe you could take me in**

**Somewhere underneath your skin**

**What do you say to taking chances?**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay**

**What do you say?**

**What do you say?**

**And I had my heart beaten down**

**But I always come back for more, yeah**

**There's nothing like love to pull you up**

**When you're lying down on the floor, yeah**

**So talk to me, talk to me**

**Like lovers do**

**Yeah walk with me, walk with me**

**Like lovers do**

**What do you say to taking chances?**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay**

**What do you say?**

**What do you say?**

**Don't know much about my life**

**Don't know much about your world**

As the applause went on, Annabeth's eyes caught her boyfriend, Percy. With a mischievous smile, she decided who would sing next.

**Annabeth**: Hey, Percy, you're next.


	4. Percy Loves you

Chapter 4: Percy Loves you

**Percy' POV**

Me and my stupid luck! Annabeth was really glamorous up on stage, with her curly blond hair sweeping over her shoulders and her gray eyes shining in the light. I was really happy that she dedicated her song to me.

**No one's POV**

Percy made his way to the stage; naturally he tripped and made a fool of himself.

**Percy**: Hey Annabeth! Listen to every word I say, because I mean it.

Being the impatient god he was, Apollo played the music.

**Hello**

**I love you**

**Won't you tell me your name?**

**Hello**

**I love you**

**Let me jump in your game**

**Hello**

**I love you**

**Won't you tell me your name?**

**Hello**

**I love you**

**Let me jump in your game**

**She's walking down the streets**

**Blind to every eye she meets**

**Do you think you'll be the guy?**

**To make the queen of angels sigh**

**Hello**

**I love you**

**Won't you tell me your name?**

**Hello**

**I love you**

**Let me jump in your game**

**Hello**

**I love you**

**Won't you tell me your name?**

**Hello**

**I love you**

**Let me jump in your game**

**She holds her head so high**

**Like a statue in the sky**

**Her arms are wicked her legs so long**

**When she moves my brain screams out this song**

**Sidewalk crouches at her feet**

**Like a dog that begs for something sweet**

**Do you hope to make her see, you fool**

**Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?**

**Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!**

**O won't you**

**I need my baby**

**Yeah yeah**

**Hello! Hello! Hello!**

Everyone agreed that Percy's song selection was sweet and romantic. Annabeth couldn't stop staring at her boyfriend. Finally Percy decided it was someone else's turn for the spotlight.

**Percy**: Travis Stoll! Get up here and sing!


	5. Travis Dreams a Little Dream

Chapter 5: Travis Dreams a Little Dream

**Travis**: This is for the shaving cream in the sleeping bag prank, isn't it?

**Percy**: Yup, now get your butt on stage!

As he went center stage, scenery of the night sky with stars came out. The stars seemed to twinkle as Travis spoke to his girlfriend.

**Travis**: Katie, being your boyfriend is like a dream come true to me. I enjoy being with you every moment of my life.

And with that cue, the sun god played the music.

**Stars shining bright above you**

**Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"**

**Birds singing in the sycamore trees**

**Dream a little dream of me**

**Say nighty-night and kiss me**

**Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me**

**While I'm alone and blue as can be**

**Dream a little dream of me**

**Stars fading but I linger on dear**

**Still craving your kiss**

**I'm longing to linger till dawn dear**

**Just saying this**

**Sweet dreams until sunbeams find you**

**Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you**

**But in your dreams whatever they be**

**Dream a little dream of me**

**Stars fading but I linger on dear**

**Still craving your kiss**

**I'm longing to linger till dawn dear**

**Just saying this**

**Sweet dreams until sunbeams find you**

**Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you**

**But in your dreams whatever they be**

**Dream a little dream of me**

**Katie's POV**

Travis is so dreamy! While everyone was applauding for his song, I went up stage to hug him. After what felt like hours, we noticed everyone was staring. Self-consciously, I left the stage as Travis picked the next performer.

**No one's POV**

**Travis**: Katie, sweetheart, it's time for you to shine.


	6. Katie's Defying Gravity

Chapter 6: Katie's Defying Gravity

**No one's POV**

**Demeter**: That boy is too skinny; he needs to eat more cereal and six months of farming wouldn't hurt either.

**Katie**: Mother!

**Demeter**: Alright, I'm sorry daughter. He seems like a young gentleman. Now get up on stage, it's your turn to shine!

**Something had changed within me**

**Something is not the same**

**I'm through with playing by the rules**

**Of someone else's games**

**Too late for second guessing**

**Too late to go back to sleep**

**It's time to trust my instincts**

**Close my eyes and leap**

**It's time to try defying gravity**

**I think I'll try defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**

**And you won't bring me down!**

**I'm through accepting limits**

'**Cause someone says there so**

**Some things I cannot change**

**But till I try I'll never know**

**Too long I've been afraid of**

**Losing love I guess I've lost**

**Well if that's love**

**It comes at much too high a cost**

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**

**I think I'll try defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**

**And you won't bring me down!**

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**

**I think I'll try defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**

**And you won't bring me down!**

**Bring me down!**

**Ohhhh, ohhhh**

**No one's POV**

**Katie**: Who wants to go next?

_Silence_

**Katie**: Fine, I'll just pick the next singer…. Rose! Why don't you sing next?

**Rose**: What?

**Please review! \(^u^)/**


	7. Rose's Only Exception

Chapter 7: Rose's Only Exception

**No one's POV**

Once the room was silent, the shy daughter of Aphrodite went center stage.

**Rose**: This song is dedicated to a special person in this room.

After seeing the delighted faces of Nico and her mother, she began her song.

**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry**

**And curse at the wind**

**He broke his own heart and I watched**

**As he tried to reassemble it**

**And my momma swore**

**She would never let herself forget**

**And that was the day that I promised**

**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist**

**But darling**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**Maybe I know, somewhere**

**Deep in my soul that love never lasts**

**And we've got to find other ways**

**To make it alone, keep a straight face**

**And I've always lived like this**

**Keeping a comfortable distance**

**And up until now I had sworn to myself that**

**I'm content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk**

**Well**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**I've got a tight grip on reality**

**But I can't let go of what's in front of me here**

**I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up**

**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**

**Ohh-**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**And I'm on my way to believing**

**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing**

**Aphrodite's POV**

I felt sorry for my own daughter. Unlike my other children, she went through a tragic life, only to lose her half-sister, Silena, in the Titan war. But finally, she has found love with her best friend, the son of Hades. I just hope their relationship works out.

**Nico's POV**

I can't believe she dedicated that song to me! Ever since we kissed during the Rocky Horror karaoke, well our relationship has become different. Every time I look at her, I get a warm feeling. I guess her mother foresaw this.

**No one's POV**

**Thalia**: Hold on a second, I would like to change my song to It's a Man's Man's Man's World by James Brown.

Artemis gave her lieutenant a nod of approval.

**Rose**: That's fine Thalia. Okay, Nico your next.


End file.
